User talk:Rayn Larusse
Hi Rayn Larusse, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 09:58, June 13, 2010 Welcome, Rayn Larusse! Do you mind if I call you Rayn? Or do you prefer Shaska? You sound like a lady I'd hate to meet when you're in a bad mood; but aren't all of us? I'd like to give you a few links to peek at; not that you appear to need help or anything ;) *my user list; sign your name on the talk page to show me I need to add you *Fenna's list of fanfictions (that's Redwall-related storied written by us, the fans) *you can learn to make a signature! Everything is on the TALK page If you look at Fenna's list (above ---^) and decide you like fanfics, here a few more stories to look out for (because Fenna hasn't updated lately): Laria's auto-bio, Skip's high-action tale, ByTheWay's self-sequel (I give people creepy nicknames), and My newest story that you may like, and loads more! If you like a lot of reading, why don't you read The Unsung, by Fenna, The Thunder Queen (personal fave), by Clock, The Blade Has Died, the Rose is Alive, by Snowpaw the Wild, or anything by Mauran or Verminfate. Sorry to leave a long welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Abbey!!! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Windflin, Segalia, Peony and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:47, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ello' It's good to see ye here. I can say that ye'll learn a lot more about Redwall from simply being on the site. Tanks for joinin' the Wikia. Talk to ye some time.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 12:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC)